


Even if our love is doomed

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Establish Moran and Moriarty, Jealous Sebastian, M/M, Moriarty obsession for Sherlock, Not Beta Read, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: A glimpse in Moran's mind as Moriarty become obsessed by Sherlock...





	Even if our love is doomed

"Don't be silly Moran, it's a game... just a game." Sebastian tries to push down a wave of jealousy but it's wasn't possible. Not anymore. His lover light tone, he wasn't buying it. The enthralled look on Jim's face as he follows Holmes walking out of Baker Street with only a sheet was saying something else totally. Looking at the beautiful slender genius with disgust, he mutters.

"Bloody show-off..."  _I should have left my finger slipped on the trigger at the pool._

Smiling as he transfers few pictures of the undressed detective on his phone, the criminal murmurs lightheartedly "WE are all show-off Moran, it's part of the business..."  _Adler going to looooooove these picture._

"We do not share anything with that man!"  _How could he... Including that posh bastard in our group, 'WE'_ _it's Jim and I. Only._ "He's OUR enemy! We have nothing in common!" 

Moriarty sighs melancholically. "We are all in the business of dealing with idiots..." Without even realizing, he strokes the screen as Sherlock disappears in the car. "It's so refreshing... a worthy opponent... And you can't deny that the man his drop-dead gorgeous." Realizing that his sniper was still sulking, he continues. "Don't be so obviously boring Moran... You usually not that disgruntled at the idea of sharing me for a time. And you know that he's never going to fall on our side anyway."  _Or for me... B_ _ut maybe one day, I can make him fall..._  He remains silent a second, dreamingly smiling as he imagines Holmes body artistically dislocated, the deep red of the blood complimenting his snowy white skin. 

And just like that, Moran realizes that, for a moment, he has been replaced. A new shiny toy is getting the top shelf.  _But I'm not going anywhere. This is not going to end well... And I'll be there for him._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Even if our love is doomed / Garbage


End file.
